Anything But Ordinary
by Helapayne
Summary: Ikuto is just your average playboy who is bored with the girls he is around, he wants something new. That is when his pink haird kitten appears. But is she the same as the geek at school? And what is this curse around her? READ READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hela- Been so long since I wrote a fan fiction ^^

Yoko- got that right -_-

Kuro_-I like this one…

Mika~ of course you would there is fighting and violence and possibly sex

Yoko- WHAT

Hela-^^;

Kuro- I am the one supervising this story.

Yoko- Noooooooo!!

Mika~ Hela does not own shugo chara

* * *

~Authors POV~

"ready to die?"

"No miss, I am sorry, please have mercy"

"Sorry, my boss said that you have not paid money, so blood will be used instead" the pinked haired beauty walked closer to the old sleaze ball with a gun in both hands. They weren't just any guns, they were silver, with ancient markings on them. She chanted words and lifted her left hand to the mans head.

"No, JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME"

*gun shot*

* * *

~Ikuto's POV~

Another day of school. This time it is different, it is my Senior Year. My last year of teachers and drama. All I had to do was…

"IKKKUUUUTTOOO" I heard the fan girls scream. I jumped up and landed on a landing above the entrance of the school. I then entered a class through the window. I jumped off the desk and walked off. No one was in the room as far as I could tell.

But I felt a shoe hit my head.

I looked back, there was a girl with a hat and over sized sweatshirt standing up by the desk I stood on. She looked angry with her big thick glasses and honey eyes.

"What's your problem?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You stepped all over my book" I looked back to the desk. There was a notebook with a big shoe print on the page.

"Well I am sorry for that" I wasn't.

"No your not" she could read my mind, I smirked and walked closer to her, no girl can stay mad at me for a long period of time.

"Look I will give you anything you want to help you forget it" the girl blinked a few times then stood straight and smirked herself.

"There is nothing you can do to make me for get this." She sat back down and began to write. I did not have time to mess around with her, school will start soon and I still have to find my class.

*RIIIIINNNGGGG*

There goes the bell.

"Yo Ikuto what's shaking?" Kukai asked me. He waved like a idiot to get my attention.

"Don't know some girl got pissed at me and threw a shoe at the back of my head" I pointed where.

"Who was she? I would like to know that a girl like that exist, that means there is hope for the rest of the guys in this world." we both laughed.

* * *

~Later on after school~

Another crazy day, fan girls, homework, Gym test, and clubs wanting me to join. It is not easy being me. I just want a calm place to rest. I know when I get home there will be chores and a lot of bull about Utau and Kukai again. They can never get along except at school with all the make out sessions.

I still can't believe that Kukai really picked one girl, he was 2nd only to me before my sis came back from her tour.

I guess I am the only true playboy at the school know, so lonely to have so many girls. There is no end to my pain.

"Yo buddy, you have any money?" a drunk man reached out his hand. He had a bottle of beer in the other hand, he looked a little panicked.

"Sorry but no" I walked past him. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to the alley, I tried to get loose but he pulled me closer.

"Its fine, I just want you to meet my friends real quick, you see they said bring money or a body" I really started to panicked, but before I could do anything I was knocked out.

"errrrrr" I felt a huge pain in the back of my head.

"What the hell happened"

"Good your awake" I turned my head to look behind me. There was a girl with pink hair to her shoulders. She had a black trench coat on, it go blown to the side, I could see the top she wore, it only covered her breast and it was white. Her pants were tight and black, almost looked like leather but had rips in the thigh area. Her shoes had a small heel. She had two silver guns on her hips. The moon was full behind her.

"Do you feel any pain?" She moved closer to me. I quick turned over with my back to the ground, but I was still sitting up.

"I asked you a question" she restated.

"S-s-sorry, I am fine, just a bruise I think" I could not turn my eyes away from her. She soon kneed down next to me, her eyes were honey and her lips were pink and soft looking. She started to move closer and closer.

* * *

~Pink haired girls POV~

What is this feeling, this guy is the jerk from earlier today. Why did I save him, why change to save this punk. Why do I want to kiss him so badly?

I moved closer to his lips, his blue eyes drew me in, his hair in the moon light was breathe taking. I don't think he knows who I am.

Soon my lips touched his but only for a second, when I heard the police coming, most likely for the dead body in the ally.

"Sorry but I have to go" I jumped up to a storage building on the roof we were on.

"Wait, a name?" his eyes were like a child asking for food. I smirked and waved.

"kitten" I heard him say.

"What?"

"I am going to call you kitten, till you tell me your real name" I sighed and ran off.

That guy would flip if her found out who I really was.

* * *

~Ikuto (a.k.a lover boy XD) POV~

Who was that girl? She looked like some one I knew. But I don't know anyone with pink hair like hers. I just can't stop thinking about her. For that one second we kissed I still felt the softness of her lips, they tasted like strawberries. I stare at my ceiling wondering if I will ever see her again.

~At school~

I can't get her out of my head. She is like honey to me.

"Class, the student from class 3-C is changing to our class, please make her welcome… Come in Miss.." the door slammed open. It was the girl with the hat on. I could not see her eye color. I think it was like 'kittens' so to speak.

"Yo" the light glared her glasses up so she looked like some freak.

"My name is Amu, please take care of me" she bowed and then looked at the teacher.

"Oh, yes, you will sit in the back…… next to Ikuto" there was a sudden gasp in the class. The teachers rules were not to let anyone sit by me for fear that I would get mugged.

"Sorry sir, but can I trade places with someone else?" Amu asked him. Yet another gasp.

"Sorry Amu but no, don't worry I will mix up the sitting here soon."

She sighed and just sat down. She grabbed her note book and took down the notes.

"Why did you not want to sit by me?"

"well A. I don't like you, B. now the girls in the class hate me, and C. you smell to sweet"

* * *

Hela~ I am back in the game XD

Kuro~yep… were was the violence and sex L

Yoko~ you whore -_-

Kuro~ what did you say!!!!!

Mika~ please R&R

Hela~ Thanks ^^


	2. Kitten Amu?

Hela~ sorry the last one was so short ^^;

Kuro~ this one will be hecka longer I swear

Mika~ this story line might move along faster then her others.

Yoko~ I just think we should go into a bit more detail.

Hela~ Or…

Kuro~ we could add more violence XD

Mika~ more music?

Yoko~ more love moments ^^

Hela~ Or we could just start…

Yoko~ Hela does not own Shugo Chara or anything for that matter

Hela~ enjoy the story!!!

* * *

`Recap`

"Sorry Amu but no, don't worry I will mix up the sitting here soon."

She sighed and just sat down. She grabbed her note book and took down the notes.

"Why did you not want to sit by me?"

"well A. I don't like you, B. now the girls in the class hate me, and C. you smell too sweet"

* * *

~Ikuto POV~

"What?" I asked

"Did you just say I smelled sweet?" she blushed some on the cheeks.

"Yes, you reek of strawberries and sugar" she turned her head away from me.

I am still confused about what she is talking about. I quickly smelled my arm, it only smelled of old spice.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Never mind forget I sad any thing"

I stopped and just looked up at the board. I still thought about what she said to me. Strawberries? Were the hell did she come up with that?

*RIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG*

Time for lunch,

"IKUTO!!!" Utau was waving her arms up high. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"What's new?" I asked

"Who is that girl in the sweatshirt?" Utau asked.

"She is just some geek named Amu, I sit by her during first period."

"well she needs to lose that hat, I am surprised that the teachers haven't said anything" Kukai decided to jump in.

"People are afraid that she has lice or something so they don't ask" Nagi answered.

"Eww, really?" Utau asked

"Doubt it, other wise she would not even be here, the rules are that no one with lice are to be at the school for 3 days at least to get rid of the lice" Nagi clarified.

"Well she acts weird, one she said that she hates me, and"

"WAIT A GIRL THAT HATES THE GREAT IKUTO!" Kukai and Utau said at once.

"Yea its that girl that threw her shoe at my head, the one who I step on her note book"

"Well I want to talk to her!" Utau got up and went over to this poor girl. I probably should not have kept quiet.

All I could see was Utau arguing with the girl. Then suddenly she started to drag the girl to the table.

"SIT" Utau pushed the girl down right across from me at the table.

"Utau don't be so mean to her!" Nagi complained.

"Well she said that she hated Ikuto so I brought her over here to see if it was true"

"That is a great way to prove your point" Kairi pointed out. Utau glared.

"Please can I leave, he is making me sick" She had her head down and blushed a bit.

"How could he make you sick, he has the best hair and eyes and smells like old spice (a/n: my favorite male cologne) there is no way he is making you sick unless your alien"

"Well she did say I smelled sweet" they all looked at me, Amu started to get more and more uncomfortable.

"What do you mean sweet?" Kukai ask her.

"She said I had a strong smell of strawberries" I smirked.

"How does he smell like strawberries?" Utau asked.

"It's nothing, can I please just leave" Amu tried to get up but Utau pushed her down.

"Utau if the girl wants to leave then just let her leave." Nagi tried to help her.

"But I want to know more" That was when I saw that she was just about to cry, I knew Utau had over done it with her.

"Utau just let her go" I stood up."

"But"

"No buts, she wants to go so let her go" Utau pouted but she released her hand from her shoulder. Amu stood up and walked to my side facing behind me. She stopped and looked at me with only her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered be for she continued on her way. I turned my head to watch where she was going, but she turned the corner and I lost her.

"Why did you let her go?" Utau had gotten in my face when I turned my head forward.

"She was on the verge of crying from your questions" I scowled her. Utau lead back and took it all in.

"Why was she about to cry, all I asked was why she thought you smelled like strawberries" she crossed her arms.

"That's because you wanted to get into her privacy" I heard a voice. We turned to see that a small wavy blonde girl was facing us.

"She has a dark history, her parents were involved with a gang and ended up dieing when they tried to get out. She now lives with her uncle, and from what I hear, it is not so pretty" the girl turned around and walked off.

"So she has a hard life, maybe she is abused?" Utau started to come to weird conclusions.

"If so she would be more weird then she is now, she is just a loner who doesn't like people" I walked off to throw my food away.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

That guy really makes me sick, I don't know why. I just feel dizzy and sad around him. I feel like I want him but can't have him. I feel lonely around him.

"Are you ok Amu?" I turned to see who was talking to me.

"Yea Rima, its just that, Ikuto. That guy with the blue hair makes me feel sick" I was leaning over the sink in the bathroom.

"I told them the one about the mafia and the staying with the uncle" Rima always makes up fake stories so people would stop asking questions. I don't' like to lie to people but I can't help it.

"Will you deal with Rizzno tonight?"

"I have to, the boss wants Afra to fight"

"Why do you have to kill these guys, they don't do anything but not pay"

"But I don't have a choice, they have the book, as long as they have it I do as they want" I felt sick just thinking about it. I took my hat off to fix my pink hair.

"Now I see why they call you Afra" Rima giggled. I glared as I fixed my hair to go back into my hat. I looked into the mirror and fixed my glasses.

_*flashback*_

"Why you crying?" A small boy with his face towards me but I can't see the eyes, just the hair, short and blue. He hands his hand out. I go to grab it but he disappears.

*Ends Flashback*

"Amu? What's wrong?" Rima asked me. I had another flashback, just like yesterday. After that kid Ikuto stepped on my book, I had the same flashback. I wonder what he has to do with it. He is connected to my past some how, I just have to figure out how.

"Rima, I need you to find out more about that boy, Ikuto" I needed to find out more, before last night, I never felt the feeling I had.

"Yes, it will be easy since he is so popular" that was when she transformed to a cat. Rima is able to transform into anything, but she is usually a notebook because we can talk to each other when I write. It was the only reason I yelled at the boy. I mean if a guy just walked over your best and only friend, you would throw a shoe at him too.

"Don't get caught" I yelled before she left.

*Later that day*

I have to hurry, I need to get on my bike** and get home to change.

I have to talk off my sweatshirt so I can get the leather suit on. I put the helmet on my head and jumped out the small window on the first floor to the garage. My Bike was right there, pink and smooth. I swung my leg around and started her up, the sound she made. I put on the song "hungry like the wolf" and went.

In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found And I'm hungry like the wolf. Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme I howl and I whine I'm after you Mouth is alive all running inside And I'm hungry like the wolf.

I love this song.

*EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR*

I also almost hit a guy.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled. I paused the song and looked at the kid. It was Ikuto. I almost hit Ikuto, what is my luck. And by the way, he looks pissed. He signaled to pull over. I did and but I had my hat on. But I did not have my glasses on. The last thing I want is for him to know I have a bike.

He took me to a alley were no one was and no one can see. I sighed in relief.

"Look dude, I don't want to cause any trouble" to late

"But you need to watch out where your going, You almost killed me, do you know who I am?" Yes?

"Never mind, I just want to warn you to watch it, other wise I will knock you out" Of course I did not take him serious. I am pretty sure that he can't be a playboy if he can't see my DD cup in this tight leather, and if I was a guy why would I ride a pink motorcycle? Clearly he is not bright. I swung back around, putting the foot down on my bike and walked up to him. He put his arms up like I was going to fight him.

I lifted my visor and looked at him.

"Thanks for the advise boy" he looked dumfounded, I guess he realized that I was a girl…finally.

Then I walked to the side about to get back on the bike, he moves in front of me. I walk around him and went back to the bike but he turned me around , he almost slipped and he hit my bike with his hand trying to catch himself. He accidentally turned on my MP3 which started on "promiscu-ice" by Brittney Spears VS. Nelly Furtade.

He was in front of me. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my arm and pulled himself closer. He could still see my eyes. I looked deep into his. I felt like I was melting, the smell of strawberries became addicting.

"I know you from somewhere" He tried to take off my helmet. Ruining the whole moment all together,

"What the hell are you doing?" I manage to scream.

"Just take it off"

"NO"

"YES"

"NOO"

"YES"

"IKUTO STOP"

Then he manage to take off my helmet, and I still had my hat on. I hit the back button so the song started over again.

"Amu?" I blushed I did not think that he would figure out.

"When did you get a bike?" he asked.

"before today" I said, it was the only thing I could come up with.

"obviously" he said.

He moved closer I did not know what to do. That was when his face got closer to mine. His breathe was warm on my chilled face. His left hand was on my thigh, it slid down the leather. I blushed lightly on my cheeks. Again the smell of strawberries was strong again. That was when his right hand took off my hat. When he saw my Pink hair fall down.

"I knew it" he smirked. I was pissed. I kicked him back, not to hard. I jumped back on my bike and got out of there quick. I did not want to stay around.

* * *

~Ikuto~

So Amu is my kitten, a strange twist of events but now I am interested. I want to know about her. I guess I should have listened to Utau. Tomorrow I will question her a bit.

"I will get you kitten count on that"

*School the next day*

I ran to class practicality, trying to run from the fan girls. I wanted to see Amu as soon as possible.

"Amu is sick today, her family said that she has a fever"

Shit now I can't talk to her, she is probably hiding from me.

"Ikuto would you drop off her homework?" YES. I mentally high five myself.

"I guess" I said calmly. I did not want to lose my cool.

*Lunch*

"I heard that Amu Girl is sick" Utau decided to start a conversation.

"Well you did almost made her cry, she might think that you were bullying her" Kukai said.

"Well, I did not know she was so sensitive, if I did I would have acted better"

"But it isn't you" I said. She glared. I smirked.

"What do you think about her?" Nagi asked, as always he knows what is on my mind.

"I defiantly think she is interesting" I stood up and threw away my food. I had to make a plan.

"Where are you going?" I heard a high pitch voice behind me. It was Saaya, the annoying Saaya.

"I need to get the homework for Amu before next period" I tried to walk away but she jumped in front of me.

"Why, I could go to her house, I COULD GO WITH YOU" she yelled. I flinched at the thought.

"ME TOO IKUTO!!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"I WANT TO GO TOO!!"

I ran again, I was tired of this crap. Running from all these girls. Its not like I am the only guy in the school. There are others who are willing to go out with these obsessive girls.

I managed to hid from the mess of girls.

"Yo, Ikuto can we have a word with you?" I heard the voice of one annoying dude.

"Only one" suddenly the guy punched me, but missed. I dodged it.

"Good, then lets fight"

The guys that he has fighting with him are slow as hell. I could block and dodge them with my eyes closed. I can't believe these punks think they can beat me.

"Goodbye." I jumped out the window and swung into the floor below to the teachers lounge. I looked around for our homeroom teacher.

"Ikuto over here" I walked over and received the paper. I walked out and went to the last class of the day.

*After School*

I ran out the door before the fan girls got in front of the gate. Luckily I only had to jump over about 30 of them.

"Later" I winked and half of them had nosebleeds.

*Half an hour later*

I was walking around looking for her house. The teacher gave me her address but it was hard to find. I just walked around the neighborhood looking for her house. Nobody I asked knows where it is. They just say that it is forward . I have walked 10 blocks' forward and still haven't seen her house.

"Hey, you looking for the girl on the pink bike?" a man asked.

"Yea, she live around her?" I walked towards him.

"Yes come closer I will walk you to her house" so I followed the man. But yet again I feel a heavy thunk on the back of my head. Knocking me out cold.

* * *

Hela~ That was great XD

Kuro~ no violence T_T

Mika~ but you had some lemon moments in there

Yoko~ Yea the leather!!

Kuro~ true ^^ I just want to move this to a M

Hela~ more work for my poor fingers T_T

Kuro~ just work for our goal *_*

Mika~ more like your goal

Hela~ Please R&R


	3. To choose

**Hela~ ^///^**

**Kuro~ why are you so happy**

**Yoko~ Drake talked to her today**

**Mika~ love already!!**

**Hela~ 0_o what?**

**Yoko~ isn't that why your happy? I mean he did talk to you today**

**Hela~ no silly, but I was a little happy about that, but I got a A on my chem. test XD  
**

**Kuro~ Ohhh! That makes more sense**

**Yoko~ your never going to get a boyfriend -_-**

**Hela~ Why would I need one I have manga/anime ^^ and a imagination.**

**Kuro~ Hela does not own Shugo Chara**

**Yoko~ or a boy friend  
**

**Hela~ -_- I don't need one, I have school anyway  
**

**Yoko& Mika~ THAT IS NOT A EXCUSE  
**

**Kuro~ GET OVER IT!!!**

**

* * *

**

**~Ikuto POV~  
"Errrrr" My head hurts so much. I need to work on the fighting. I can take on a gang but a weak old man, nope.  
I looked around to figure out where I was. I saw bars in front of me. The walls were disgusting, the plate with food on it looked poisoned. A man was standing on the other side of the bars.  
**

**"Good your up" He was a little hazy in my eyes due to me getting knocked out twice in one week.  
**

**"We learned from our sources that you saw Afra in her disguise."  
**

**"Who?"  
**

**"Oh, I am sorry, you know her as" the man next to him gave him a piece of paper.  
**

**"Amu?" He looked at me. The old short man, he looked Italian.  
**

**"What about her?" I stood up and stumbled at first.  
**

**"Well, she is one of my 'close friends' and I would hate to hurt you because of what you have done to her" did she rat me out about almost kissing her?  
**

**Why would she go this far? What do these guys have to do with her?  
**

**"Capuche" the man said. He walked off and left me there. There was still one man left with a big gun. And when I say big, I mean BIG, it has to be able to shoot down a tank or something. Defiantly one guy you don't want to mess with. He had sunglasses on and a tux, he looked like secret service  
I guess I have to stay here for a bit.  
**

**"Yo, when can I get out?"  
The guy did not respond to me.  
**

**"Can I leave?" I tried again with still no answer. I started to pace around my cell. I don't know how long I have been here and I don't know how long I was staying. Suddenly they threw in a new plate of food. Still as disgusting as the last.  
**

**"Hope you like old fish lover boy" the fat man laughed. If I was not trapped I would kick his ass.  
I quickly re-examined my cell, no windows, no light, and no way of entertainment. I checked the cell door to see if it would open. In which it did, **

**Imagine that.  
**

**They guy just walked ahead of me as if he wanted me to follow. I tried to walk the other way but two other men with bigger guns were keeping me on the trail.  
**

**I past other cells like mine, they had no light and smelled like hell. In them were bones. That would explain the smell from hell, because this is hell.  
The guy kept walking on, it was a while till we hit stairs. **

**I counted all of them, it was 72 stairs. I was already tired and the big guy did not look like he was going to stop anytime soon.  
"Here we are" spoke to soon.  
**

**"enter here and the boss will tell you your punishment." I glared and entered the double doors. **

**The room was big, like a gothic (style) church. There was stain glass and light, so it must have been day time. looked like a normal church just old and big. There were benches and one long walk way. an alter with one big chair, red with some girls around him. They were taller then him, not hard. But they were American looking. They winked at me and I winked back. I guess I can't stop being me even if I am away.**

**"So you want to get your punishment fast and quick, I like you already" the short guy from before, I am taking a big guess in that is the boss of this group.  
**

**"So since you know what Afra is capable of and her identity, I will give you two choices, I will give you about a week to decide" he walked up to me, he was short. He hit about mid-stomach for me. His bald head and big nose was reminding me of the villain off of sonic the hedgehog. He looked up and smirked.  
**

**"You can either join my group, or be killed by Afra herself" such a hard choice. Work with killers or be killed. For me, both would end up in death.  
**

**"I might have you work with Afra" that was tempting but I was still not sure how Amu had anything to do with this.  
"what does she have to do with this group?" I asked. Then man turned and jumped in his chair. He rubbed his mustache and looked at me.  
**

**"You see, her parents died due to a, lets say, wrong place wrong time kind of deal. We found out that Afra, or Amu was a very special girl, able to fight with much strength and kill with great skill." I listened closely to what he was saying.  
**

**"You see, this book on my podium is a book that controls her, if I call to her and ask her to take care of a few loose ends, she will. The only thing I don't control is her mind. She can't get over the fact that she has done about 40 errands for me. Those guns she has give her most of her power, she can shoot with out them but then she is just as deadly as a well trained cop. With her guns she is like the one video game chick, what's her name?" He asked the guard to his left.**

**  
"Laura Croft sir" the man said almost quietly.  
**

**"Yes that girl, she might not have her body but she can kill very nicely" The man made curves with his hands while talking about her body. I did not like it one bit, one thing, I know that I want Amu to be mine, so I have to get that book some how. I notice that it was big and it glowed a bit. It attracted me.  
**

**"So I will leave you in your cell for a week, I think I will actually upgrade you to a metal cell and feed you bread and water instead of old fish. I want you to be alive in a week not dead. Guards Cell D-3" **

**Just like that I was knocked out cold.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Amu's POV~  
Ikuto has been missing for a week. And everyone is giving me evils eyes. I did not feel comfortable with all the attention. **

**  
"do you think she ate him?" I overheard while opening my locker.  
"she might have, but we would have heard on the news that a half eaten body was found."  
"unless she ate the whole body" the girls kept spreading rumors around about the guys would push me causing my books to fall.  
**

**I just minded my own business.**

** First period was hell. Everybody stared at me, even the teacher. No one was my partner in PE and Science. I was alone, I talked to Rima but she does not exist in this school. The one girl who dragged me to their table was looking at me with evil eyes like the rest of them. I did not feel safe there, I needed to know why people were staring at me. But no one would talk to me.  
**

**"Rima find out were Ikuto is" I pointed to Rima while I was eating my lunch in the bathroom.  
**

**"Why, he is a jerk and he tried to kiss you"  
"Then why is everyone blaming me for him missing?" I snapped. **

**I never had that much attention on me at once. I needed to figure out what happened the day I skipped. Ikuto knows who I am and what I really look like. I thought that when I got back he would be asking me questions but he wasn't in class. People started to ask me where he was but I have not seen him in over a week. I need to know.  
I heard the bell rang and went back to class. But when I entered three girls came up to me. One was Saaya, I did not know the other two girls names.  
**

**"We heard that Ikuto went to give you homework from the teacher and he never came back" got to hand it to Saaya, she tells you what you need to hear whether you want it or not.  
**

**"R-r-really" I tried to keep my cover. I can't let them suspect anything of me.  
**

**"Yea, I bet he went to your house and you kidnapped him" one other girl said. Which is what the police thought, that is why my house was searched.  
**

**"We want him back, I bet you forced him to have sex with you" hell no, not in a million years. I have better things to do with my time then to seduce Ikuto. Not that it would be much Seducing, I thought that the other day he was going to rip all my clothes off right there in the alley. But I stopped him mid-track.  
**

**"yea, he was frightened and all, you just used him like a…. used thing" the brilliant Saaya added. I rolled my eyes wondering if they can prove their high intellect more then they already have. I could not believed that our society bases the perfect person on these three.  
**

**"So when are you going to give him back to us?" Her goon to the left added in, she was blonde with curls like Saaya's.  
**

**"I-I-I don't k-k-k-know what you are talking about, I did not see I-I-Ikuto at my h-h-house" I tried to slowly explain with one hand close to my chest acting skittish.  
**

**"What ever, I bet your house is in the ghetto, so when he got there he was mugged" Again Saaya can give a good explanation with out knowing. There are three main gangs over by my house which is not in the ghetto. It is a nice mansion that I bought with money I have. **

**  
"Yea and since Ikuto is such a rich man, they might be holding him for ransom" the black haired girl came to conclusion. I guess Ikuto is rich, his family does own Easter and all, but I owned many shares in Microsoft, Easter, Apple, and other companies. So all in all I was more rich then Ikuto. **

**  
"Yea and your going to have to pay, but your to poor so Ikuto is....... screwed" got that right. Not about the poor part, but the screwed part. Two of the gangs in that area are enemies to my boss, they hate me but can't get rid of me. I will send Rima to figure out who has Ikuto.**

**  
*ringtone***

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?_

***ringtone ends***

**  
That was the boss, I guess there is a job today.  
"I am s-s-sorry but… I have to go" I ran out of there to get to my bike. I can't ignore my boss, he has my book.**

**After I took a long ride on my bike and stripped to my usual outfit. **

**The long trench coat, white with black strips on the waist. **

**A thin tube top over my chest, tight black pants and nice white and black skater shoes. **

**My hair was in a messy mid-head ponytail in the back. I walked into the church. The base of my boss.  
"Good you're here, I have a job for you" when doesn't he. **

**But today I was surprised to see who was the job.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Ikuto POV~  
I have been stuck in a cell for one whole week with bread as a form of energy. I wanted to get out. I did not appreciate the deal he gave me. Death soon or later. Killed by Amu or "Afra" or to join and be killed during as fight of some type.  
"Yo, kid" the guard yelled for me. I jumped off my cot to the door. He opened it with a card and grabbed my arm.  
**

**"The boss said that time is up" He smirked and I glared. He pushed me with his gun. I walked the direction he pushed me. What would you do with a guy who had a big gun to your back? I thought so.**

**We went up again. I guess they build a lot underground. With all this tech, I bet there is some nerd working for these guys. The doors we went through were automatic. I wonder what god thought about when one of his churches were being used for gang activity.**

**"How is my boy doing?" He jumped from his high chair to the ground. He walked like a penguin.  
**

**"I could have been better" I said rubbing my shoulders. I could not see how this was comfortable for anyone.  
**

**"Well, that might change due to your decision. I called for Afra to come while you think about the finally details. Just in case" great now I will get to see her before I die.  
**

**"Why do you want me?" I just had to ask.  
**

**"Because, if I have you then I might have better control of Afra, since you know her from school and all. She might listen to me if I have you in the deal. You see, she is very rebel like, and that don't fly with me, I like a dog not a cat (the irony). You will be my leverage."  
**

**"Hate to pop your bubble but I don't know Afra that well, she is the 'geek' at our school and I am the playboy" I smirked. He gave me a grin as he passed the benches. Suddenly the doors open and I looked speechless. There was my kitten. In her sexy outfit.  
**

**"Good you're here, I have a job for you" the short man said. Kitt- I mean Amu looked like she was going to roll her eyes. Then the short guy pointed to me. Amu looked at me and something clicked in her head.  
**

**"Boss I can't kill him, he is from my school, if he dead the cops will be all over me" she said.  
**

**"Well, from what I heard they have already checked your house and the students all hate you" she flinched.  
**

**"You have been spying on me again" she crossed her arms.  
**

**"Yes, and you need some one besides that notebook transforming girl to keep you company, so I have desided that this young man will be your partner. If he says yes"  
**

**"What if he says no?"  
**

**"Then you kill him, he knows to much it would be bad for us"  
**

**"For you not us" She corrected him.  
**

**"You won't have the nice house you have if it wasn't for me"  
**

**"Wrong, I made my own money I don't need you, the only reason I am still he is because you have my book" She walked up the ail to get in his face. Grant it she had to bend down a bit to look at him in the eye.  
**

**"Well, if I go down you go down with me" she smirked and backed up. Then she looked at me.  
**

**"Well, kid what do you choose? For me to kill you" Amu tilted her head.  
**

**"Or to work with her?" the short man said. **

**I was still unsure in what to do. They wanted me to choose my death. **

**But I guess it would be nice to work with her, but the boss guy I don't like. Then I could have her kill me but I like living.**

**What to choose?**

**

* * *

**

**Hela~ all up to you ^^  
Kuro~ decide what Ikuto will choose and the story will continue from there  
Mika~ I can give you a preview of both sides  
****Ikuto dies  
** _He won't  
Get away  
He gets book  
Amu fights with him  
Goodish ending  
Loves Amu  
Amu loves him  
Goes to same school_**  
Ikuto Joins  
**_Fights along sides Amu  
Goes to another school  
He will learn to love Amu  
Amu falls in love  
They escape  
Goodish ending_

**Kuro~ know that you have the facts, choose wisely  
Yoko~ please post it in your comment and we will update when we have a clear choice.  
Hela~ Please R&R!!!**


	4. New life and old loves

**Kuro~ so what is the verdict?**

**FANS~ JOINS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hela~ Great, then it will be longer**

**Yoko~ didn't you design a de… *suddenly grabbed***

**Mika~ De what?**

**Hela~ nothing *gages Yoko***

**Kuro~ since this is what the fans wanted we will give it to them.**

**Yoko~ *gasp for breathe* I get the picture, *faints***

**Mika~ Enjoy, Hela does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

***Ikuto POV***

"**Will you Join or die?" the boss asked again. I thought it over and could not think why would I die. So I choose the only logical solution. All least to me.**

"**I'll Join" I shrugged my shoulders. The boss grinned from ear to ear. Amu rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.**

"**Where in the Hell do you think your going?" the henchman blocked the door.**

"**Afra, I want you to train this kid in the ways of the Toyo Gang" I guess that the bosses name is Toyo. **

"**Why?" she glared and walked back.**

"**Well we can't have some idiot tell everyone that he joined our gang" Toyo turned and faced me, of course looking up. I am taller then Amu, and Amu have to bend over to look him in him the eye. **

"**Well kid this is the start of a new life, I shall rename you and you will live in Afra's House till further instruction." Great I have a new derange family, not like I didn't have one to start. **

"**Yes sir" I put my hands in my pocket and stood next to Amu. She glared at me, couldn't tell why she just did. Does she not know the hard choice I had here. To live or die, I bet she would have done the same. I know so.**

* * *

***Amu***

**THIS IDIOT I can't believe he choose to join the gang. I thought he was more honorable than that. He does not know what he is getting himself into. Everything would have been fine if he choose death. I won't have killed him. I am not that cruel, anyway its not like the girls at school don't think that I have already killed him. It would just so evidence that most of them have some thought.**

"**Amu?" I turned my head and glared.**

"**What" I sighed. My hand was on my hip. He scaned me over for the 5th**** time already and looked me in the eyes.**

"**A. don't give me that attitude and B. were is your house?"**

"**Well for A. F*** off I don't care what you think, and B. just get on the back of the bike" he was pissed. I was pissed, so I didn't care. **

**He got on the back and we road to the house. He held me tight on the back of the bike. **

"**Loosen your grip" I said.**

"**I can't hear you Amu" he said in a high gay-ish voice.**

"**I said loosen your grip or else I will do a wheelie and you will fall off" He loosen his grip. I smirked.**

**It was a long ride, but we reached my house.**

"**Holy Shi…"**

"**No cursing"**

"**But you said Fuc…"**

"**That is because I am a higher officer then you" I turned to him.**

"**But I am older then you"**

"**Doesn't matter, I am higher ranking" I grinned and walked closer to my house, as big as it is, I still think I could add a few more rooms to it. I have 6 bedrooms 5 bathrooms and 3 of them have a big tub, a big kitchen, one living room, a pool room, and a ball room. Oh, yea there is a gymnasium it there somewhere. I want to add a track in the garden but I would have to finish some new missions to afford it. I don't want to use my own money for something so petty. After all, I need to save for the future, college and all. Maybe a family in there somewhere. I still hope for a bright future, even with the death in the past.**

"**Why do you need a big house? Do you have friends?"**

"**No not many, just me and Rima" I walked up the stairs and down the all with three bed rooms. The 4****th**** and 5****th**** room are down to the left. The 6****th**** bedroom is looked up in the attic. No one can enter that room, it hold much secrets that no one can view. I have to keep it out of Ikuto's sights.**

"**Why such a big house?" he said again.**

"**It use to be my parents, they died and now it is mine" I gave the short version.**

"**That sucks" the brilliant Ikuto tells me. I roll my eyes and continue down the hall. I open the double doors into a blue painted room that is usually used for painting and such. The bed was big enough for him, it might be big enough for five of his egos. **

**I opened the curtains and let in the sun light. It got bright and my drawings on the wall were visible.**

"**Did you paint these?" he kept his hands in his pockets looking over the fireplace in his room. **

"**Yes" I cleaned off the drawers. All my paints and brushes. **

"**Who is that gorgeous babe?" I looked up to my painting. I have so many of different people I have to check which one is which. **

"**That is my mother" I gave a small smile and went back to work. I wish I washed up the paint earlier.**

**Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my stomach. A head on my right shoulder. I blushed like a tomato.**

"**W-w-what are you doing?" I squeaked.**

"**We are going to be working together so if we get closer we will work better"**

"**Hell no, I will not move any closer to you" I turned around and I was suddenly caught in his eyes again. He looked at me with awe and my heart started to beat faster and faster. His breath was on my face, it smelled like nothing. His eyes were looking into mine. Our mouths moved closer, I could almost taste his sweet lips.**

***GRRRROOOOOOOWWLL* his stomach growled. No joke, he has just broke the mood. I laughed at him.**

"**Shut up, I have only eaten bread for the past week" he walked off to the kitchen but went the wrong way. I stood there still laughing. He soon came back to the room with his arms crossed.**

"**Where is the kitchen" I managed to stop laughing to walk him to the kitchen.**

"**Finally food" He almost ran me over to the fridge. He looked and grabbed almost everything.**

"**Finally some real food" He almost just stuffed his face with grapes, apples, bananas, milk, and other foods. He looked like a fat kid at a diet camp, seeing food for the first time. He did not gulped the food down but it was close. I almost felt disgusted. I got up from the island and walked into the living room/ library/ study. I did not want the rooms to be separated so I destroyed the walk and just had it all one room. It was more open and the library had more light. There was no TV, that was in individual rooms. All with TiVo. **

"**Hey where are you…. Wow this room is huge, the ceiling is like as tall as the house itself" He looked up with crumbs on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. In Awe of everything around him. he looked so cute, I just had to giggle. He glared and walked closer to the main fireplace and looked at the painting of my family before the "accident".**

"**is this your whole family?" he asked. I walked to his side and had my arms crossed.**

"**Yea, that's my mom, dad, sis, and me" it almost brought tears to my eyes. I miss all three of them very much.**

"**So they died in a accident?" he turned his head to me wiping all the crumbs off his face.**

"**Yea, or so Toyo said they did" I turned around and walked to the left were my desk was. I had to make some calls about Ikuto and him staying here. Then I have to get him clothes and such. Since I have much power over Easter I think I can make a good story for the press.**

"**Am I staying here?" he asked. I took a glance at him and nodded.**

"**What about school?" I did not think of that, we do go to the same school, we need a good story for the time being.**

"**I don't know" I answered.**

"**You could act like my girlfriend and that would explain my absence" he smirked, I glared.**

"**Never in a million years, anyway why would I date a guy who's stomach ruins the mood" he glared back at me and I smirked. I knew that would get him.**

**That was when he walked behind my desk and turned my chair around for me to face him. I went back into the chair and looked him back in the eyes. He hung up the phone, then moved close to me again. **

**Why is my body not reacting to him? He should be knocked out cold on the floor by now. He should not be this close to me. **

**His breathe smelled like strawberries again, as it hit my face causing my breathing to get shallow. His eye lashes were so long, I felt a little blush spread all over my face. My heart quickened the beat. My blood raced through my body. My legs went numb and my head went blank. As this happened, I started to move closer and closer to him. My body did it all by itself. I wanted him. And he wanted me, nothing can stop it. **

**His eyes closed and so did mine, finally after much teasing, his lips touched mine. **

**He slowly opened and closed his mouth, I followed suit.**

** Then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I followed again. We both fought for dominance, his hand slid up my thigh and my hands into his hair. Then his hands went up my stomach and under my shirt, he rubbed my back and caused a moan, I wanted it to never stop. **

**My heart was racing, he quickened the speed of his tongue exploring my mouth. I had to admit, I was a little turned… wait what am I saying!!**

**This is Ikuto, he is a playboy, he does this all the time to girls. I need to stop. But my body wants to continue. What do I do, if he does this, it just proves that I am like all the other girls he has been around. But if I stop I will feel sad and regret stopping it.**

"**Ikuto" I said getting some air.**

"**Hmmm" was all he could say.**

"**Please stop" I said. It took all my power just to say stop.**

"**But Amu, I want you, and I know you want me" beyond what you know. My body did say that I want him but I had to stop. I don't want to get hurt again.**

"**IKUTO PLEASE STOP" I was on the verge of crying. He stopped and looked wide eyed. He did not know what he did wrong. I got out of the chair and ran to my room. I could not look at him in the face. To many emotions hit me at once.**

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

**What the hell. Why did she run off crying. Did I hurt her? I don't think I scratched her or anything. I wanted to chase her up to her room but something told me that it would be a bad idea. So I just searched her desk. I mean what's wrong with that. She ran off, and if I take a step out of this room I will get lost. **

**There were papers about her father a photographer and her mother a magazine artist/ artist. Her sister was a model/actors for children's ads. Then I found a picture of a girl singing.**

"**Next top pop star" was big and bold on the front and it had a picture of Amu. So she was a singer in one point of time. Wonder why she stopped. I'll ask her later when she is not as upset as she is now. She might be able to explain in more detail to me. Reading the papers helped me understand more and more about Amu. She did many things before her parents died. Ashe was a singer, dancer, she was smart, and smoking hot. I mean don't get me wrong, the outfit she is in now is great but these outfits in the pictures are great. **

**Finally I found the obituary, her parents died about a year ago. A car accident down the street, the body's were in ruin and the mother was suspected of being drunk. A man and child died in the accident, many suspected that it was not a accident but no evidence showed otherwise. **

**So her family might have been killed. **

**Then it clicked**

"**You see, her parents died due to a, lets say, wrong place wrong time kind of deal."**

**That was what the boss told me. So he killed her parents and yet she works for them. But the book, the book that controls her. That is why she does not trust them, then again I won't trust a man I can't look straight in the eye without hurting my back. It is making sense, but why did she just cry just know? After the kiss.**

**I touched my lips, still feeling the warmth of her lips, the taste of strawberries danced on my tongue. The feeling of her legs and her hands in my hair. Her moaning in my mouth. The heat of her back, the speed of her heart. I wanted to continue but she stopped me before I could move forward. I'm curious to know what would happen if I did continued.**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

**After a few hours I changed into a small summer dress with cherry blossoms on the bottom half. I don't know why I got dressed up. I mean it its my house. **

**I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing that Ikuto was asleep on the couch. I smiled and fixed some food for us.**

"**Why is he here?" Rima asked me.**

"**Because the boss said so"**

"**you aren't going to beat him in from what he just did to you?" Rima hopped on to the counter and her head followed me in the kitchen.**

"**No, it was my fault for not setting the rules"**

"**and it is his fault for not asking about the rules" Rima crossed her arms in anger.**

"**What if he is just like that other boy"**

"**I don't know, but I don't think he is like Tadase."**

"**How do you know! How do you know he won't leave you again or call you bad names like all the others"**

**I was annoyed with all the questions. I don't' like Ikuto so it won't hurt me if he goes out with another girl.**

"**Because I don't like him like that, he kissed me and I kissed him, no big deal, people do it all the time and they all break up sooner or later"**

"**So you don't like him?" Rima asked.**

"**Yes, I don't like him, he is just a boy" I sighed.**

"**Ok, what are we making?"**

"**Tacos" I sighed.  
**

* * *

**Hela~ Tacos are yummy XD**

**Yoko~ yea, BTW we have a new friend!!**

**Mika~ we might make her our co-writer XD**

**Kuro~ so don't be surprised if a new name comes in!!!**

**Hela~ anyway my flag team just got 3****rd place out of 9 in a competition!!!**

**Kuro& Yoko& Mika~ YAAAAAY!!!!!!**

**Hela~ that's right!**

**Kuro` now time to study for finals tommorw!**

**Mika~ yea chemistry is in real need!!**

**Yoko~ and you have to work on my story!!**

**Hela~ help me!!!**


End file.
